1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation method and the apparatus thereof and, in particular, to an image formation method for forming a plurality of images on a recording sheet and an image formation apparatus for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an apparatus for forming a plurality of images on a recording sheet, for example, there is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 63-14177. The apparatus is so arranged that a plurality of images are formed in the rotary direction of a photosensitive body by exposing a rotating manuscript being held on a rotary manuscript drum, and also a plurality of images are formed in the width direction of the photosensitive body by providing a plurality of projection lenses in parallel. In the apparatus, however, a special constitution is needed and a manuscript size is also limited for copying. Furthermore, since the manuscript is held on the drum, it is impossible to form different kinds of images on a single recording sheet.
On the other hand, as an apparatus in which different images can be formed on a sheet, there is one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,319. In the apparatus, a first toner image formed on a photosensitive body is transferred onto the front half of a recording sheet and after fixing the sheet, the sheet is resupplied to a transfer portion for transferring a second toner image formed on the photosensitive body onto the rear half of the sheet. In the apparatus, however, each time the images are formed, the fixing processes have to be performed, which is a big burden for the recording sheet, and there is more of a probability of the occurrence of a jam. The recording sheet on which the images are formed is once housed in an intermediate tray and after that the sheet is resupplied, so that a quite long period of time is needed for copying a sheet of manuscript.